a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary unit of paper shredder cutting tools, and more particularly to an auxiliary unit which is assembled by two L-shape plates and is installed in cutting tools of a paper shredder, to prevent paper guides, cutting bars and blades from getting loose or being stretched open, thereby avoiding the paper shredder to be damaged or result in noise or even an imperfect shredding effect when shredding paper.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An interior of a paper entrance of a conventional ordinary paper shredder is provided with two rows of cutting tools, with plastic paper guides being crossed over between neighboring blades, and arc-shape holes at bottom ends of the paper guides being hooked on long support rods. Heat will be generated by the paper shredder during a paper shredding process, and the paper guides, cutting bars and blades will be loosen or stretched open upon being heated, allowing the paper shredder to be damaged or to result in vibration noise or even an imperfect shredding effect.